moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Victor Fleming | written by = John Lee Mahin | produced by = Victor Fleming Victor Saville | music by = Franz Waxman | cinematography = Joseph Ruttenberg | edited by = Harold F. Kress | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = August 12th, 1941 | mpaa rating = | running time = 113 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genre. It is an adaptation of the 1886 novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by author Robert Louis Stevenson and is the third film adaptation of Stevenson's novel. The movie was directed by Victor Fleming with a screenplay written by John Lee Mahin. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and premiered in the United States on August 12th, 1941 in New York City, New York. It's wide release premiere took place in September, 1941. The film stars Spencer Tracy in the dual role of scientist Henry Jekyll and his evil alter ego, Edward Hyde. Actress Ingrid Bergman plays the role of Ivy Peterson, with Lana Turner as Beatrix Emery. Other actors include Donald Crisp as Sir Charles Emery, Ian Hunter as Doctor John Lanyon, and Barton MacLane as Sam Higgins. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "A good woman -- A bad woman -- He needed the love of both!" * The full credits listing for this film at lists forty-five additional actors who are all uncredited. As they are not credited in the film, and their involvement in this project cannot be verified, they will not be listed here. * Production on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde began on February 4th, 1941. Principal photography concluded on April 8th, 1941. * The movie was shot at MGM Studios at 10202 W. Washington Boulevard in Culver City, California. IMDB; Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941); Filming locations. * Paul Osborn contributed to the writing of this film, but was uncredited for his participation. * Actor Frederick Worlock is credited as Frederic Worlock in this film. To be clear, just because his last name is similar to that of "warlock" does not mean that he actually was a warlock. Conversely, it also doesn't mean that he was not a warlock. * There are a total of sixty-three characters featured in this film, eighteen of which are credited in the film itself. Of those eighteen, sixteen are named characters. Recommendations See also * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde media * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde images * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde characters * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde miscellaneous External Links * * * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References ---- Category:1940s/Films Category:1941/Films Category:August, 1941/Films Category:MGM Category:Based on a novel Category:Remakes Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:D/Films Category:Robert Louis Stevenson Category:Victor Fleming/Director Category:John Lee Mahin/Writer Category:Paul Osborn/Writer Category:Victor Fleming/Producer Category:Victor Saville/Producer Category:Franz Waxman/Composer Category:Joseph Ruttenberg/Cinematographer Category:Harold F. Kress/Editor